Red love is sweet
by Djloopylou
Summary: first fan-fic a blossom x brick love story
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi this is my first fan-fic, i dont own the characters only the plot

Brick: Come on get on with it, man girls take forever to get things done.

Blossom: What did you say!

Me: Oh you're so dead.

Brick: Ok ok im sorry, god you girls have some temper.

Me: What did you say!

Brick: Nothing.

Me: Good, ok i hope you enjoy, please don't post any rude reviews.

professors pov.

After the powerpuff girls Z defeted Him they lost some of there memory mainly obout the roudyruffs boys Z and some of their memory about what they liked and what they used to do as kids.

It was the same for the ruffs they lost their memory about everything except that they are brothers, their mama is mojo and Him, they remember that he was evil and that he hurt them alot with his powers.

Before i sent the boys out of town i gave them some of the chemical Z formula to them, so when they were ready to return to townsville they would be able to assist the girls in their battles which will get ever so harder.

Since the boys have now got chemical Z in their system, they now have the obility to transform like the girls, i also think that chemical Z has made the boys the same age as the girls, so since the boys left a couple days after Him was defeted and its been 4 years since then and also the girls were 12 at the time, i belive that now the boys should be 16 along with the girls.

But the only problem with what i have done is that i could never bring myself to tell either the puffs or the ruffs about the other team, i still belive the only problem with that is if they somehow remember that they were enenies it could end up in disaster but hopefully their memory of each other stays in the past.

Me: So what do you think guys about the plot so far.

Brick: Its ok but why haven't i been put in yet, you know the only reason they are reading this fan-fic is because they know im in it.

Blossom: Shut up Brick!, so far i think the plot is fine but it dose need to get to the point of the whole fan-fic.

Me: I know :( , but the point of this bit is to inform the reader about what has happend to the both of you, so when you two meet and dont know one another there is a good reason for it.

Brick n Blossom: Oh know i get it.

Me: Good, ok i hope you enjoyed this first chapter. BYE :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Great time to get started with the story.

Brick: Finally the people get what they want, Me.

Blossom: Firstly shut up, secondly its us!

Me: Ugh! both of you stop fighting and let me write chapter two!

Blossom: ok i will, anyway i could beat Brick up any time i want, so ill behave.

Brick: (on the floor laughing) You beat me up! thats rich, last time i checked you were blossom not buttercup. I'm not afraid of you, buttercup is scary you're like a puppy!

Blossom: What! Ok so a puppy can do this (jups on Brick and starts to beat the crap out of him)

Me: Guys don't fight! ( They both continue hitting eachother) Ok i hope you enjoy chapter 2, don't forget i dont own the characters only the plot.

Momoko's pov.

Man i still can't belive that i'm less popular than kaoru and Miyako.

Miyako is the most populare girl out of us three i guess since she has thing legs, large ferm breasts, soft white skin, sparkeling blue eyes, blonde pig tales that are curled and go to her shoulders, she is artistic and she wears the cutest clothes like today she's got a short white and light blue skirt, a plain white shirt and black boots.

Kaoru is second populare i guess since she has strong arms and legs which have small muscles so she always says "even thought im a girl i can beat the crap out of ya", ferm medium sized breasts, green cat like eyes, black spicked hair, her boyish attitude to work and sports but also her clothes, dark green shorts, a light green top, black trainers and a green and black baseball cap.

And then there is me the least populare of the tree of us, i have relatively small legs and arms no muscles but i am strong, ferm breasts bigger than Kaoru's but smaller than Miyako's, unique fuchsia pink eyes, long orange hair that goes to my back tied with a red bow, i love sweets and i have fairly cute clothes like today i'm wearing a denim skirt, a white shirt with pink and purple stripes and brown boots.

"I am so tired" Kaoru yawned "why did princess have to keep us up all night" "well atleast we were finally able to stop her turning into the evil princess ever again" whispered Miyako "it's really good but now we only have one villain and that's Fuzzy but he is never causing trouble unless someones on his property and that rarely ever happens" I quietly exclaim "we can't be hero's if there are no villains".

Two girls not so far away are saying there are new students "crap new students, i for one hope they are not boys and two i hope they are not in my class" Kaoru said loudly "come on girls we will be late for our classes" Miyako worridly stated. We all start to walk faster to our seperate classes.

As i take my seat at the back of the class i take out my maths book and look at the places where Kaoru and Miyako used to sit before they moved classes at the begining of the school year, it has been dull year but atleast i have Mrs Keane as my teacher, but as i lift my head to look at the Mrs Keane i see that she is just staring at the door like something is about to crash through it.

Then silence everyone stops talking and i hear a knocking at the door and it starts to opens slowly, Mrs Keane told us that we had a new student, a boy student then that is when he came in wearing, black trousers, a dark red hoddie, black trainers and a backwards red baseball cap he had the most beautiful crimson red eyes, so unique like mine and he had orange hair aswell, his bangs came down to the top of his eyes which came through his cap.

That was when i heard his name Mrs Keane said this "students this is ...Brick".

Me: So what do you guys think of this chapter?

Brick: It was good but i didn't do anything.

Me: So it had you in at the end, Blossom what did you think?

Blossom: I thought it was great it was writen like i would be thinking it at the time.

Me: good just what i was going for, ok so i will start getting on with the next chapter. Bye ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok this is chapter 3, and guys don't fight with each other like you always do.

Brick: Ok I already have a black eye from Blossom punching me last time i don't want another one.

Blossom: That is what you get when you piss me off, now you know not to mess with me.

Brick: I am not gonna stop messing with you, you just caught me off gard last time.

Me: If you both keep fighting you will both have a bigger black eye and you know i'm not lying.

Brick/Blossom: Sorry we won't fight today.

Me: Perfect, now I hope you enjoy chapter three.

"Students this is Brick"

Momoko's Pov.

As soon as Mrs Keane finished talking Princess shot her hand up and selfishly said "Mrs Brick can sit next to me" after a couple of minutes of Princess and Mrs Keane arguing about how mean Princess was to trying kick another student out of there seat, Mrs Keane joyfully said "Momoko raise your hand and Brick please take a seat next to her". I slowly put my hand up in the air with a slight bit of confusion on my face, there are other empty seats in the class and the back is rarely ever the place Mrs Keane asks the new student to sit but in a way i felt happy to sit next to someone since i was by the window and no one would sit to the right of me, it did get lonly at the begining of the year but i got used to it after a while. All of these faughts rushed through my head in a second, then Brick started to make his way to the back of the class.

Brick's Pov.

After that snob stoped arguing with teach she kindly said for a girl to lift her hand then for me to sit next to her, the girls who didn't get to sit next to me looked all pissed off, the same thing happend at my old school with my first day back then. I start to walk to the back of the class and to took my seat I didn't get a good look at the girl i was sitting next to and not knowing her name is a pain in the ass but all i did see is that she had long, thick orange hair, the same shade as mine it went down to her lower back. Then teach softly asked "Momoko can you sit next to Brick and help him out with his work today since he does not have the textbooks yet". And again i could not hear the girls name over some guys shouting at eachother from the oposite ends of the class room. I turn and the next thing i know i'm staring into birght fuschia pink eyes.

Momoko's Pov.

Wait say what now, i have to help the new kid, great now the rest of the girls in the class will hate me. I quietly push my desk next to Bricks and place my chair beside him, i open my textbook and put it in the middle of us but Brick seamed to be a bit destracted, i turned to look at him but then he turned his head and we were both stairing into each others eyes, it was so odd it's like i've seen those crimson red eyes before but i don't know where from maybe from a dream or could i have seen them on the tv, in a movie or a show but it doesn't matter at the moment, I need to get on with my work and help this guy out too, even though it was like i was unable to move while looking at him i had to pull away.

Brick's Pov.

I swear i have seen those fuschia pink eyes before but i don't know were from, suddenly the girl turned her head and started writing out maths problems not saying a thing after about a minute of us staring into each others eyes. I look at the math book i needed to work in so i started to solve the problems, they weren't hard so i didn't ask for any explanations of how to do any of it, in my last school i had the best score in my year for maths so this was easy and it seemed the girl i'm sat next to is good with maths aswell since she is on the last question of the page already and her book is presented neatly with only a hand full of workings out to prove how she done it i'm guessing. After maths and the second class of english was over the bell rang for break i notested that the girl had a bit of a sad expression on her face she left the room without a word spoken or looking at any one, i wonder what is bovering her.

Momoko's Pov.

I leave the class as i usually did on a wedensday and started to walk down to the field and sat alone under an old oak tree, on a wedensday when there is a football match Kaoru is swarmed by her adoring fans and Miyako is the same since it's football day the cheer squad is out till the game is over cheering them on so Miyako has her fans on her today aswell it has been this way for a while now so on a wedensday i get the day to myself. suddenly i hear a scream so i run to where it came from, all i saw was a bunch of girls crowding round three guys in the corridor i saw Brick and two other guys who i havent seen before. "so there are three new students" i mutterd and walked back to class.

It was the same for the rest of the day me and Brick didn't speak to each other just got on with our work, sat alone at lunch then school ended. I decided to go to the candy store and get something to eat, so when i entered the shop i went to look round at the new stock, as i turned to pay i saw Brick walking over to me "Hey" i said as he stoped next to me Brick looked abit confused as he looked at me.

Brick's Pov.

Wow this chick likes candy aswell and she has a sweet voice i guess from some of the candy she eats "Hi... Um i never cought your name in class" i said stupidly. She replyed by saying " Its Momoko" "Cool name so you like candy" i said coolly "I love candy i come here all the time" she said with a smile on her face.

"So you know what is good here then" i grined

"Every thing here is good but i think the best here is either the freshly made choco logs or the rainbow cubes" she said with a giggle.

"Then i'll try both, they sound delicious" i curiously stated as i picked up the candy up and take it to the counter.

After we paid we both walked to the park and sat on a bench then started talking.

Momoko's Pov.

We sat on a bench and started chatting.

"So who were the two guys you were with at break" i asked politely.

"What guys" he replyed.

"Blondie and green eye" I said abit annoyed.

"Oh you mean my brothers Boomer and Butch" he said with a chuckel.

"So where are they then" i asked with a grin on my face.

"Butch is trying out for the football team and Boomer i think is cheering him on" Brick said sounding like he didn't even care.

"Well now Kaoru has some new meat to grind and Miyako will proberly get a new cheerleader"I said sadly.

"Who will try do what to butch!" Brick said loudly.

"Kaoru is the captain of the football team and she beats everone who challenges her" I said with a smug face.

"What the captain of the football is a girl!" He laughed while falling of the bench.

"Don't laugh at her she would kick your ass in a heart beat" I exclaimed.

Brick's face went from hysterical to shocked "wait are you serious".

With the best serious face i can pull after laughing ,i said "Honestly she would"

Brick: Man that was cool.

Me: Realy did you like it.

Blossom: I did, it was interesting.

Me: Greate.

Thanks for reading chapter 3, Chapter 4 on the way.

Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi guys this is chapter 4.

Brick: Dj what up you look really pissed of.

Blossom: Yeah whats wrong.

Me: Just some problems at home no need to worrie about it.

Blossom/Brick: Ok if you say so.

Me: On with chapter 4.

(I am sorry if this dosen't come out on a saturday as usual)

Brick's Pov.

As soon as Momoko left the park to go home i started making my way to the lab to see the professer and to wait for my brothers. It was a nice walk, it took me back when we used to live here, as i get to the front door of the lab I see Boomer carrying Butch and Butch looked half dead I didn't laugh well on the outside but on the inside i was rolling on the floor in pain laughing. I coolly asked "Let me guess you met Kaoru and you got beat bad by her?". The face on Butch when he heard me say that name he queitly replyed "How do you know her name?". As his head looked up at me all i could see in his eyes was rage "I met one of her friends after school in the candy shop and she is in my class oh and Boomer i'm guess that a blonde girl named Miyako asked you to be a cheerleader". I said looking so smug "How did you know about her?!". Boomer said looking at me like i can read minds. "Who is this chick?". Butch and Boomer said at the same time "Her name is Momoko and she is friends with Miyako and Kaoru". I stated "oh and Butch how on earth did you get beaten by a girl?".

-Back a few hours- Butch's Pov.

It was just after the football match I asked the couch if i could join the team and he told me to talk to the team captain he got the captain to come over and said "this new kid wants to join do you want to try him out" i turened to see a girl who had light green eyes, spiky black hair and she was in a football kit. I asked what she wanted and told her to go away, the face she had as she heard me say that it looked like she was gonna hit me but she asked if i was trying out and that she was the captain when i heard her say that i bersted out in laughter but when i looked up at her i knew she wasn't kidding. I told that i wasn't a girl and i needed to see the boys captain, but she said sounding really pissed off that there is no girls team and she is the captain of the football team not to mention the only girl on it, after we started playing a match one on one i notested that she was amazing at football and we were tying 5-5 but she was just able to beat me by one point. I made the team but when she finished gloating she told me her name was Kaoru. We walked off to talk about matches then it went to shit next thing i know she got me i a wreseling move i've never seen before and i passed out when i came to Boomer was by me panicking then he carried me here and thats that.

Brick's Pov.

"Dang that gotta hert well we should head into the lab and see the professer".

(sorry is it looks rushed i only had two days to get it writen and another to get it published.)

Me: I better hurry to start chapter 5.

Brick/Blossom: ok.

Me: Great hope you enjoyed. :/


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi guys.

Brick:Sup.

Blossom: Hi.

Me: You two seem happy today why?

Blossom: Nothing special.

Me: Come on tell me.

Brick: Well we have agreed to get along for this fan-fic and now we are kinda frinds.

Me: I am glad to hear that.

Blossom/Brick: Cool.

Me: Well this is the fifth chapter i hope you enjoy.

Brick's Pov.

We entered the lab and talked to the professor and left the lab about an hour later, by Friday we still wasn't able to fight any crime till...

"Hey Momoko who are you with?" i asked curiously.

"Hi Brick these are my friends Miyako and Kaoru" she kindly replied on the Thursday i didn't meet her friends since i was still getting swarmed by girls with my brothers.

"Oh so you're the girl who beat the living shit out of butch" i directly said at the black haired girl who seemed to look like butch.

"How do you know that little bastared's name you punk" Kaoru hissed.

"That bastared is my brother you bitch" i retorted.

Then my bros walked over to me and butch looked like he badly wanted to punch Kaoru in the face, the same for Kaoru.

Kaoru asked with a very pissed tone "anyway how do you know my name Momoko didn't point out who was who out of me and Miyako?"

"Me and Momoko bumped into each other at the candy store and when i mentioned Butch trying out for the football team she told me about you and also abit about Miyako, anyway i could tell from looking at you that you were the one who would attack my bro" i hissed at her.

Blossom's Pov.

This was getting worse by the moment so when Brick finished speacking i shouted "Ok you lot stop fighting now or you will all end up with a black i when i'm done with you!". From the reaction on everyones faces when i said that they knew i was not kidding one bit.

Brick said "ok ok i'm sorry i over reacted and man you can be a scary bitch like that Momoko".

"thanks alot i'll keep that in mind" i said sarcasticly.

then we left for our different classes, the day mainly consisted of Kaoru and Butch fighting, Miyako and Bommer getting all close with there teddys and me and Brick talking and eating sweets.

About an hour after school me and the girls were in the park and the main subject was the boys then...

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Power Puff Girls Z".

We ran to an empty spot at the park and tranformed, we flew to the area where there was trouble thats when we were in shock we saw a lady with black glowing dark green eyes, long nails that where therty cntermeaters long (from the look of them), long black hair, tall black boots and a short dark purple dress that ended at the top of her boots.

"Who are you and why are you destroying our town!" I yelled.

"This won't be your town for long" the lady repyed.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" I repeted louder and more annoyed.

"I am Ruby and my master wants me to destroy this stupid town and make a new city made for him to choose what happens here but from the look of you im guessing you guys are the town heros witch i must destroy" Ruby hissed and then one of her nails shot out of her fingers at Blossom.

I bearly dodged the nail but i felt a cut on my cheek a deep cut and it stun like hell but when i felt blood trickel down my cheek i snaped.

"You son of a bitch" I mumbled looking down under me and the girls knew what was coming Bubbles was scared and i could hear a wimper but Buttercup was rooting for me a gave a small chuckel (the Professer found out there was another form for the girls for when they needed it, and he said when you get so angry and you snap this transformation will occur after the third time you use this you will always transform this way).

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Ruby looked shocked and a bit scared.

A pink light shot from my body and it formed into a pink fiery orb, my shoes turned into darker pink boots, my pink dress turned into a longer black one but with black shorts and my jacket sleaves got longer and the the middle was up to my chest it turned the same shade of pink as my boots and my wepon turned into a bow with black ingravings.

Brick's Pov.

After our belts beeped we transformed and flew to where the problem was that is when i saw a bright pink beem of light that then turned into an orb we flew over to where it was and from the dieing pink orb a girl emerjed with a bow, we flew over to the girls behinde the girl we first saw i asked the blonde "what on earth is going on and who are you three?".

"We are the heros of this town the power puff girls z and Blossom has just transformed into a more powerful puff and from the look of you guys yous are heros"she said with a wimper.

"Ok but how can you tell and why do you have them belts" i asked abit curios.

"A white light called chemical Z hit me and the girls three years ago and we have been like this ever since and i see your white ora"she stated.

"Ok this aponent of yours looks abit formilliar in away... The eyes she is a minion of lord decktrex they destroyed our town after we came here" i said with anger.

The girl with the bow looked at us and said "If i can't handle her and you know somthing about her power you can help"

She flew down the that lady and an arrow appired on her bow ready to be shot but it was pink with sparks on it when it hit that minion it shocked her but she was still standing, barly.

"you hit her in the wrong place you need to hit her where her energy is greatest from the look at her its her nails but we need somthing to smash the nails completly" i stated.

As the girl in pink flew up to us she asked. "Ok that plain will work but first what wepons do you have and what they do, if i am to devise a stratagy i need to know where to put you guys in"

Bommer replyed. "I have a base ball bat and well you know what a bat does"

Butch said. "I gotta flute and it can stop an attack coming at me"

I answered. " i have a bommerang"

"Ok green boy you can play your flute to iritate Ruby and whan she shoots a nail at you stop them ok, Bubles you need to be prapared to catch Ruby when she faints or any of us if we get hit, blue you need to hit Rubys arms and make sure it hurts, Buttercup you will have to smash Rubys nails, me and red here will have to weaken her so when the nails break at the tip she can't regenerate them fast enought, ok" she informed us with a stern voice.

"Ok" we shouted.

We done exatcly what was in the plain no one got hurt exept Ruby and pink she got another deep cut but on her stonach insted of the one on her cheek but at least we won.

Me: So...

Blossom: Oh my that was so strategectly right.

Brick: I thought it was awsome.

Me: Thanks guys.

Ok i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment on the story i would like to know what you think.

Bye =3


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi I'm sorry if I rush the chapter but I have been really busy.

Blossom/Brick: Its fine.

Me: Good, hope you enjoy chapter 6.

Blossom's Pov.

After we won the battle me, the girls and new boys went to the lab to talk to the professor about what happened, when wee got there Ken wasn't home so it was us and the professor and he started to explain.

"Professor we just fought and captured a new villain but also found some new hero's!" I exclaimed.

"I knew this would happen at some point Boys can you leave me and the girls for a bit i should explain what's going on while healing Blossom" The Professor said sadly.

"Sure Professor" The boys said and left the room.

"Ok now can you explain what's going on and how do you know them three boys?" Me and the girls questioned.

The Professed said while stitching up my wounds. "Sure, after you girls defeated Him I found these boys who got hurt in the battle they were practically dead and I decided to give them Chemical Z to give them powers and I sent them away to another town to deal with a villain worse than Him, Him's older brother lord decktrex, he set out to destroy the world before the Puffs were created, he tried to take over Townsville but my father was able to get rid of him for many years but when I heard he was back I knew you girls couldn't deal with him and your normal villains, that is why I sent the boys out to help that other town, after that I started working on that contraption to revers the effects of villains and when your villains ran out it would then be time for you to help the boys and with this stronger transformation of yours you can destroy lord decktrex for good, and the boys will also have the new transformation, after today you and the boys will be a team so you need to get along."

"Ok if we have to we should go introduce our selves to the boys" I said getting of the table.

"Oh and blossom be sure not to do anything crazy over the week or your stiches will fall out and you will start bleeding again" The Professor said.

"I wasn't planning to any way" I said as I was leaving the room.

Me and the girls walked into to TV room where the boys were sitting and we introduced ourselves properly.

"Hi I'm Blossom the leader of the PowerPuff girls Z and also the brains, I'm the pink PowerPuff" I said politely.

"I'm Buttercup the muscle of the PowerPuff girls Z and I'm the green PowerPuff" Buttercup said with attitude.

"And I am Bubbles the blue Power Puff I am the caring one" Bubbles said quietly.

The boys replied.

"I'm Brick the brains and leader of the RowdyRuff boys z, I'm the red Rowdy Ruff" Brick said coolly.

"Butch the muscle and the green Rowdy Ruff" Butch said short and sweet.

"And I'm Boomer the kind blue Rowdy Ruff" Boomer said sweetly.

As soon as the Ruffs told me their names I thought about my new friends who had the same names so at first I thought it was a coincidence but as we got to know each other I saw that they were exactly alike to one another.

Me: Ok its done.

Brick/Blossom: Its a bit short.

Me: I know.

I am so sorry this chapter is short but I was really busy to get ready for my holiday so chapter 7 won't come out next week, I plan to put it up by the 6th or 7th because I will be back at school as soon as I come home and I just would not be able to get the chapter written over the first week days of school. Sorry if you do not want to wait a another week, Please comment I would love to know what you think.

BYE ;3


End file.
